


Nice and slow

by Diana924



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, London, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Season/Series 02, Prostitution, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: C’erano poche persone che detestava con tutto il cuore, e una di queste era Charlotte Wells.
Relationships: Thomas Haxby/Charlotte Wells





	Nice and slow

C’erano poche persone che detestava con tutto il cuore, e una di queste era Charlotte Wells.

Thomas Haxby era un buon cristiano, per quanto lo si potesse essere in una città peccaminosa come Londra, ma si poteva tranquillamente vantare di non aver mai ceduto ad alcuna tentazione mondana. Prima di tutto perché non aveva abbastanza denaro per sostenere uno o due vizi, poi perché aveva solo la sua reputazione e doveva mantenerla ottimale, era pur sempre un servitore e non un nobile.

Poi la sua strada si era incrociata con quella di Charlotte Wells.

Non era contrario al fatto che sir George si prendesse un’amante, la sua lealtà andava a lady Caroline Howard ma certe cose le capiva, solamente non avrebbe mai pensato a una donna simile. Aveva in mente una cameriera arrendevole, una sartina discreta, non una volgare sgualdrina che nel corso dei mesi non aveva fatto altro che dissanguare le finanze degli Howard con i suoi capricci.

Lo sapeva lui quanto sir George aveva speso per lei, lo sapeva lui le bugie che aveva dovuto inventare per lady Caroline e lo sapeva lui quanto profondo fosse il disprezzo che provava per quella donna infernale. Charlotte Wells era volgare, disinibita, senza pudore e si vedeva che era stata educata per are piacere agli uomini, una sgualdrina fatta e finita, come fosse possibile che avesse così tanti ammiratori e che fosse così ben introdotta in società per lui restava un mistero.

Le riconosceva una certa bellezza esteriore e dei modi raffinati ma non erano sufficienti a nascondere le brutture della sua anima da donna perduta. Eppure … eppure sentiva una bizzarra fascinazione nei suoi confronti. Doveva essere colpa di lei, non c’erano altre spiegazioni si era detto. Lei lo aveva traviato, rovinato e sicuramente lo aveva fatto consapevolmente, facendo in modo che lui la sentisse quando si intratteneva con sir George, quella sgualdrina sfrontata … era sicuro che la consapevolezza di saperlo ad appena un muro di distanza l’avesse spinta a gemere con più forza, perché lui potesse sentirla, anzi fosse obbligato a sentirla.

Quello che era accaduto tra di loro era sbagliato, e non solo perché lei era l’amante di sir George ma perché … perché era stato bellissimo. Era stato sensuale, vigoroso, passionale e per un istante aveva lanciato fuori dalla porta ogni sua remora, ogni sua regola e ogni singolo precetto che gli era stato insegnato fin da bambino. Solo Charlotte contava, il suo corpo, le sue mani, la sua bocca, tutto il suo essere, in quell’attimo di puro abbandono al mondo esistevano solamente lui e Charlotte Wells.

Poi era andato tutto a rotoli ma per qualche motivo lei era tornata da lui. Dietro l’accusa a Marney c’era lui, il solo pensiero che anche lui avesse potuto avere Charlotte Wells gratis e che lei provasse un qualche sentimento lo aveva fatto impazzire di gelosia, non aveva alcun motivo di essere geloso di Charlotte eppure lo era stato, come se fossero davvero una coppia.

Pur detestandosi si ritrovavano quasi ogni settimana in qualche vicolo sul fare della sera quando non era già notte per dare libero sfogo ai loro istinti più bassi, e senza pagare. Era Charlotte a condurre il gioco, non era così stupido da credere il contrario, e per quanto fosse avvilente lui adorava che fosse lei a comandare.

Era lui a premerla contro il muro, era lui ad alzarle la gonna con gesti frenetici ed era lui a fotterla eppure …c’era qualcosa nei gesti di lei, nel modo in cui si muoveva e gli si offriva che lo aveva spesso portato a dubitare dei rispettivi ruoli. C’erano state occasioni in cui … non era orgoglioso di quello ma aveva accettato di consumare i loro rapporti in una stanza sopra una locanda di infimo ordine. Si erano cercati, accarezzati e avevano goduto dell’altro con assoluto abbandono, entrambi dimentichi del mondo esterno e concentrarsi solo sul proprio piacere. Charlotte gli aveva … quello doveva essere peccato ma non era riuscito a fermarla, si era limitato a buttare indietro la testa e ad ansimare mentre la bocca di quella sgualdrina accoglieva con insuperata perizia la propria virilità. Quello doveva essere senza dubbio peccato ma non era riuscito a farne a meno.

Non avrebbe dovuto offrirsi di ricambiare il favore, eppure era lì, tra le gambe di miss Wells mentre lei ansimava e gemeva, le sue dita tra i suoi capelli e il suo corpo che si muoveva pigramente verso la sua faccia. Era indecente, era sbagliato, era immorale … ed era fantastico. Thomas Haxby continuò a succhiare la femminilità di Charlotte godendo di quei versi, erano merito suo, era stato lui a provocarli, solamente lui. Charlotte si lasciò sfuggire un gemito più forte degli altri quando sfiorò un punto particolarmente sensibile, poi sentì le dita di lei premere sulla sua testa e obbedì di buon grado. Non seppe per quanto erano andati avanti, solo che ad un certo punto Charlotte gemette il suo nome e la sentì inarcarsi, si spinse con forza contro quel calore abbeverandosi a quella fonte, godendo del desiderio di lei come mai gli era capitato.

<< Dobbiamo smetterla di vederci così >> mormorò mentre riposavano su quel giaciglio di fortuna.

<< Ora vuoi anche pagare? Costo troppo per te, mr Haxby >> lo prese in giro Charlotte prima di alzarsi e cominciare a rivestirsi.

<< Non intendevo quello, tutto quello che stiamo facendo … è sbagliato >> tentò di spiegarle lui.

<< Assolutamente, è uno spreco del mio tempo e una perdita di denaro per me, ma per qualche strano motivo ti desidero, ogni tanto una donna qualche sfizio deve pur toglierselo, no? >> lo provocò Charlotte prima di fargli cenno di raggiungerla per aiutarla con le stringhe del corsetto. Pagarla, nemmeno in una vita avrebbe mai potuto permettersi Charlotte Wells, non ora che lavorava per la Quiegley, era un piacere proibito a cui non riusciva a denunciare, la somma di tutto quello che più odiava ma che gli era divenuta indispensabile.

Thomas Haxby non sapeva cosa provasse esattamente per Charlotte Wells, ma sapeva che non era semplice fregola e non voleva affatto rinunciarvi, non ora che stava lentamente scoprendo cosa fosse il desiderio e quanto sensuale fosse la lussuria.


End file.
